The control of snow plows which are attached to the front of a vehicle, is most often effected by switches mounted for hand actuation, usually on or near the steering column of such vehicle, to facilitate observation by the operator of the position of the control member, because of the necessity to definitely ascertain what movement should be effected, in causing the blade to be disposed upwardly and downwardly and pivotally from side to side, being effected by electric switches which in turn start and stop hydraulic means to carry out the actions noted.
It is desirable to prevent more than one movement at a time and thus complicated switch gear has been used. It is obviously desirable to simplify such gear if possible and even more desirable to enable the operator of the vehicle to maintain control thereof, which may often require use of both hands to steer and thus limit undesired direction of movement. Further it is often necessary to change the blade attitude while steering direction is changing and thus both hands are occupied.
It is a principal object of this invention to facilitate change in plow attitude without requiring hand manipulation of a control member and to that end the foot control hereof is provided which will enable movement of the blade by a foot control unit and because of the arrangement and construction facilitate individual movements to be carried out under switch control using the foot and without necessity to observe the foot position, although four separate positions of the foot are required.
More particularly the control hereof is arranged to support the foot of the operator in a comfortable position, enable the operation of toe and heel switches for entirely separate and distinct up and down movement of the blade and by repositioning the foot effect pivotal movement of the blade availing of a reference element to assist the operator to correctly locate the switches for such movement entirely by feel even though he is wearing heavy footwear somewhat limited in sensitivity thereby.